Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{8}{3x} + \dfrac{1}{6x}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3x$ and $6x$ $\lcm(3x, 6x) = 6x$ $ q = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{8}{3x} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6x} $ $q = \dfrac{16}{6x} + \dfrac{1}{6x}$ $q = \dfrac{16 +1}{6x}$ $q = \dfrac{17}{6x}$